


Will you go to prom with me?

by TonyPotts



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Love, Prom, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPotts/pseuds/TonyPotts
Summary: Serpent Betty Cooper is dared to ask Jughead to prom but real feelings start to show





	Will you go to prom with me?

Betty pov

I walked into school, serpent jacket on, hair down and curled. Everyone stared at me as i walked through the halls, a smirk plastered on my face.  
"Hey B" My best friend Veronica came up to me, smiling her joyful smile. Toni, my other friend came over with a playful smirk.  
"Hey there, i have an idea" I nod my head and wait for her to continue.  
"All three of us have to ask someone to prom and then let them down last minute. They have to be a north sider by the way" Me and V both have mysterious smiles on our faces.  
"Im choosing archie, that boy wont leave me alone. Im sure this will get his hopes up"  
"Mines cheryl, she has a thing for me and i wanna know how disappointed i can make her, how about you?" I think hard and then shrug.  
"No clue.."  
"How about Jughead" Veronica laughs  
"I bet that loser has never even been to a dance with someone. I dare ya."  
"Fine whatever" we all separate and go to our classes.

After class i leave to find Jughead. The boy was very attractive but I'd never really date him.  
"Hey Jug!" I shout, running up to him. He looks back at me nervously.  
"I was wondering... will you go to prom with me" his eyes widened and he backs up.  
"Never. You gotta be joking right" i frown and step back.  
"Please, i'll take you on a date first and then we can sort things out"  
"Fine" i smile and take his hand.  
"Thankyou! I'll meet you after school ye?" He nods and smiles. I say bye and leave him very confused but happy.

After school, we walk together down to pops.  
"What would you like?"  
"Er anything, i don't mind" I nod and order 2 strawberry milkshakes. We both sit down at a booth in the corner and face eachother.  
"So how are you"  
"Fine, im surprised you even asked me on a date"  
"You're... really attractive" He smiles and looks down.  
"You're not too bad yourself" We both sip our milkshakes and enjoy the peace.  
"Why did you really ask me here"  
"What? I like you. Didn't i say that?"  
"You did but i know you're lying. Tell me the real reason" I sigh and look up at him.  
"I was dared by Toni to ask you to prom and then ditch you last minute" His eyes widen and he sits back.  
"I don't wanna ditch you though. I actually really like you. At first i was unsure but now i know that I definitely like you" He closes his eyes.  
"So, this was all fake"  
"What? No!" He lools suspicious of me.  
"Im not lying. I've never felt this way with someone before and I don't know what to do. Please believe me" He smiles and takes my hands, looking into my eyes.  
"I believe you, just promise me that you won't ditch me at last minute"  
"sooo you wanna go prom with me?" I ask excitedly.  
"Yeh" He laughs and so do i. I say Thankyou and we kiss. Just a small peck but i liked it.  
"Are we together?" I ask him.  
"If you wanna be" we smile at eachother and hold hands as we walk out of pops.

"What do you mean you really like him?"  
Toni looks at me shocked, same as Veronica.  
"I like him a lot. And he likes me!"  
"Omg, so let me guess, You're gonna leave us for him"  
"What? No i-" Toni glares at me.  
"C'mon V, lets go" They both leave me there in my room alone. I sigh and sit down on my bed, placing my head in my hands thinking deeply about what i really want.

"You almost ready?" My mom walks in and looks me up and down, smiling at my pink and white dress.  
"Yep, i cant wait" I smile a huge smile and stand up, twirling around in my dress and looking at myself through my long mirror.  
"I can't believe it, you have a date!" My mom looks proud and i don't blame her. I never thought that this would happen to me. We both hug tight and i get my high heels on ready to leave.  
"Lets go"

I walk out the house and into the car with Veronica and Toni.  
"Sorry for what i said the other day.."  
Toni looks at me apologetically.  
"Same"  
"It's fine guys, are you 2 still ditching them?"  
"No, me and Cheryl are actually doing well, and i think the same goes to V and Archie" Veronica nods her head and fixes her small bow in her head.  
"Hope it goes well for you guys"  
"You too B" Veronica takes my hand kisses my cheek.

We walk into the school together, side by side and Jughead and Archie walk over. Toni goes off to find Cheryl whilst us 4 stay together.  
"You look amazing!" Jug takes my hand and pecks my cheek.  
"You dont look too bad yourself" We both laugh and stare in eachothers eyes.  
"Ok lovebirds, lets go dance" Archie nudges Jug and we all walk together, Veronica and Archie close together and Jughead holding my hand tight whilst pulling me to go dance. Not far away from us were Cheryl and Toni. Cheryl's hands were on Toni's waist whilst hers were placed on her shoulders.  
"I can't believe that we are doing this right now"  
"Me neither, i though V and Toni were gonna ditch their partners?"  
"Well i guess they both had a change in mind, just like me" I smile at him and he smiles back. We dance slowly and in time, close up and personal. Once the song was coming to an end, Jug ended up pulling me closer. I looked up at him and he looked back down at me. We kissed. Sparks flew through us, like rainbows and fireworks.  
"I love you, betty cooper"  
"I love you too, Jughead Jones"

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my wattpad Thiamxx


End file.
